Callen's Girl
by LunaDirewolf
Summary: Eleanor Josephine Black doesn't know much about her past. Her mother was dead. Her father doesn't even know she exists. The closest thing to family is her carer, Anna Abbot. That was until everything changed, when a delivery came to the door. Will she eventually find her father, G Callen? Or will he find her?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from NCIS: LA. They all belong to CBS and Shane Brennan. I only own my OC's, Eleanor Jo Black and Anna Abbot._

_Author's Note: This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first I have posted. Please, tell me what you think is good, and what you like about it or where I need to improve. I would love to know what you guys think. I appreciate the time took to make reviews by people. I really hope you guys enjoy this because I think I've done rubbish. I got this idea while thinking about a friend of mine since she acts so much like Callen. I then had a dream about it which is slightly odd. I also got inspiration/ideas for this scene, from a scene in which they kidnap TinTin in the Adventures of TinTin._

"Anna, I'm home," bellowed Eleanor, whistling as she waltzed in, rucksack hung over shoulder. The house was deserted; not a sound. Hanging her jacket on the coat rack, she called out again in curiosity, "Ann?" That's odd, she would usually be shouting at her for being late right around now.

Entering the kitchen, she spotted a note clipped onto the fridge. "Anna?" Casually grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, she scanned the message.

**Eleanor, I will be gone for a few days for work, if not I will return tomorrow, the case is taking a more time than expected. Everything you need is in the bedroom and kitchen. If there is an emergency, you know where to go. Don't get yourself into any trouble. Or at least try not to. If you feel you need to talk, Uncle Gibbs is just a phone call away. Take care Ellie.**

**Love Annalise xxx**

Ps. Don't even think about searching through my case files. I will know if you have.

"Thanks for the notice, Anna," She muttered scornfully. It wasn't that bad though, to be honest; she would get time to relax, kick off her socks, just chill out. Or she could just invite a bunch of friends over and mess around. Yeah, the second option sounded like much more fun to her. It wasn't like she hadn't ever been home alone before, plus she could take care of herself.

Spotting Anna's Laptop on the kitchen table, temptingly waiting for her to log in. Locating her USB, she plugged it into Anna's computer. Tapping away at the keys, Eleanor began to hack her way into the computer until she reached the section she wanted.

Immediately coming to her case files, she spotted one called "G. Callen". The name rang a bell. She remembered being told about him. She realised where she recognised it from as she took a closer look. He was an NCIS agent in the USA and a friend of the family. Searching her bag vigorously, she found a photograph. A picture of him. The one her mother had given her as a child. She never knew who was in it, but now she did.

Seconds from clicking download, a knock was heard at the door. Perfect timing, she thought bitterly, gritting her teeth slightly. She quickly closed the laptop, coming off everything, and put it back in its place. "Just a moment," she huffed, noting their impatience. Opening the door, she leant against the frame with her arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at them. "Yes? May I help you?"

"We have a package for someone. Eleanor Black?" One of the men informed her in a strong Cockney accent while two men in overalls carried a large crate towards the door. I did not buy this. Something's not right, she thought. She stared at the container. It didn't even look like it would even fit through the door.

"I'm sorry. Look, I think I would know if I had ordered something, So why don't you just get back to your job and go bother someone else." Just as she went to close the door and turn around, a handkerchief was clapped over her mouth and nose.

"I don't think so," the man grumbled into her ear, "It's because the delivery is you!" There was no point in struggling. A sweet, wet smell covered the handkerchief. The chemicals had already entered her lungs. It was too late. Before she could even try anything, she felt herself falling into unconsciousness. Shoving her into the crate, they hauled it back to their van. "Hurry," the driver murmured, "Get her in. The Chloroform may wear off soon."

"We will finally be able to get what we want," he laughed, a sinister glint in his eye. Lumping her in the van, they drove off, leaving only a checked scarf on the floor for Anna when she returned.


End file.
